Water pumps incorporate fluid-sealing couplings adapted to retain fluid under pressure during operation of the equipment. Such couplings are also often designed to facilitate disassembly and reassembly of the equipment (e.g., to inspect and replace internal equipment components when the equipment is not in operation). Properly assembled couplings apply a predetermined level of compression on a sealing element (e.g., a gasket) to prevent fluid from leaking out of the coupling.
In order to disassemble and properly reassemble conventional pumps, it is frequently necessary to use instructions and/or special tools. In instances where instructions and/or special tools are not provided, or where instructions and/or special tools are provided but not available, the coupling may be reassembled with improper alignment. For example, the application of insufficient torque on one or more coupling bolts, relative to a predetermined level, may result in fluid leakage at the gasket adjacent to any under-tightened bolt. Likewise, the application of too much torque on one or more housing bolts, relative to a predetermined level, may result in damage to the seal of the coupling (e.g, a crushed or crimped gasket).